Snowdrop
Description Snowdrop is a female light blue pegasus filly with a blue and white mane just like clouds, that makes her first appearance in an animation called "Snowdrop" produced by "Silly Filly Studios", based on the MLP:FiM universe. She's blind, but she has a great sense of hearing that allows her to recognize things, she also feels very identified and happy with the winter and the night: something beautiful that almost nobody appreciates. Snowdrop is a pony a little depressed of being useless because of her condition, but she shows to the young princesses Celestia and Luna, a crudely made snowflake, saying that just as the stars of the night sky can grant wishes, so too can stars made of ice, and winter should be as popular and important as the other seasons; in this way, Snowdrop moved the princesses emotionally, and along with her own made snowflakes, she made the following year's winter to be one of Equestria's most celebrated and appreciated events, and that Snowdrop will be remembered despite having spent a thousand years. Due to her popularity, Snowdrop has appeared in numerous fanfics, being very popular and loved in the community. She's in the world of mercenaries, to show them that winter is something beautiful and should be more loved; with that and her beatiful and touching history made the mercenaries to begin to cry drops of frozen tears... Abilities Main Rage Costs 100% Rage. :A white fog covers the map, enemies near you receive a slippery effect, modifying the way they move and snowflakes start falling from the sky for 16 seconds. :The snowflakes freeze foes on impact, rendering them unable to move, however they still can use all their weapons. The freeze effect lasts 7 seconds. The snowflakes deal very little damage to compensate for this. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump 'is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a '"Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Snowdrop's weapon is made of pure ice! It's so cold that only she can hold it and enemies that die to it turn into ice statues. The weapon has the Cool unusual effect. Normally when using the Amputator's taunt animation, it will heal any nearby teammate, but even if there is noone with Snowdrop, the healing factor isn't there. This is shared with Lyra Heartstrings and Nurse Redheart. Battle Strategies Battling as Snowdrop Battling against Snowdrop Video Demo PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down. This won't work if the Super Jump is in cooldown.) Music [https://youtu.be/B4NhxpMghBs Snowdrop's Theme (Full Orchestral Arragement)] ????? (snowdrop_theme_2.mp3) Quotes "I...of course I started. I've actually been working on something for a while now." - Intro "Um..." - Super Jump "Huh? That wasn't snow." - Rage "Maybe we need to make wishes on the winter's snow, just like how we wish on the night stars." - Rage "I wish, I hope, I dream, I pray." - Killing Spree "Maybe it doesn't look like one, but it's still a star! It's a star for winter!" - Last Man Standing "I think I hear the twinkles!" - Victory "A useless foal like me could never make anything for spring." - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses